Boring meetings
by auris
Summary: Austria finds himself in the middle of a gang bang. And that's it D Written because I didn't find any doujinshi with him in the middle to my liking. Any suggestions?


Disclaimer: I do not make any money of the story nor do I own the characters.

Please excuse grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my mother tongue.

The whole fanfiction was written because I couldn't find a fanfiction or a doujinshi with Austria in the middle of a gang bang |D. Any suggestions or recommendations? *_* I read everything with Austria in the middle, no matter the pairing ;D.

* * *

Nothing was more boring than European Union meetings, at least in Austria's eyes. His presence was required but due to the lack of input he was always seated at the very far end. France and Germany were always at the top but he didn't mind. He didn't have the motivation anymore for any of the themes they were discussing.

Roderich would often read a book or surf the net on his small netbook until the meeting was over, never saying a word pro or con. Not long ago, he had been one of the big five along England, France, Russia and Prussia. He had been a huge empire including so many countries but this had changed so quickly. Now he was so small and unimportant to the other countries.

Roderich secretly envied Prussia. He existed, traveled the world and his big brother took care of Europe.

Where did Germany get his energy from? He looked up from his netbook at the blond man who just made a speech about something. Ludwig caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow but continued talking. Roderich just shrugged and stared at his netbook again. He wanted to go home.

"Hey Austria" Germany came up to him at dinner and seated himself without asking for permission. "Good evening Germany" Roderich answered politely with a small edge in his voice. He eyed him quietly but then continued eating his soup. It was too salty for his taste.

"Where you paying attention at today's meeting? That was very unusual!" Roderich took a spoonful of the soup and swallowed it before starting to talk again.

"I wasn't. You are still a very boring speaker."

Actually he was quite fond of teasing Germany, especially with a straight face because it always confused him.

"Okay? I guess?", he replied uncertain and stared at him, trying to figure out how exactly he meant his words. They were both quiet, it was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like some wine?" Roderich offered. He hated silence more than he hated those meetings. Ludwig nodded and Roderich gave him a glass red wine. He knew Germany wasn't very fond of wine because he loved his beer dearly. He drank half of the glass in one big gulp and tried not to grimace at the taste.

Philistine, Roderich thought to himself.

"But, but what I actually wanted to say..uhm.." Ludwig scratched his head a bit and glanced around. The dinner hall was almost empty and only a few countries ate dessert or drank something.

"We haven't had sex in over four months...And..."

"We are not in a relationship" Roderich interrupted him quite rudely,

"There is no we."

"No, I mean, yes...we are in no relationship but I thought.."

"Do not think, soldiers do not think, they only follow orders", it was a very low blow, Austria knew.

Ludwig whole posture changed and he clenched his hands into fists. Luckily he didn't hold the delicate wine glass anymore, or else it would have burst already. Germany got up and left the table.

He was not sorry. Why should he be sorry? Germany was so young and he was trained as a soldier by Prussia because nobody would have thought at that time that Prussia would ever cease to exist on the maps. In country years, Germany was only an infant when the first and second world wars started.

Austria entered his small hotel room and sighed. He sometimes felt lonely and because of this loneliness he sought the stronger man's arms from time to time. He knew he was unfair to Germany, he could have had sex with anybody but he chose him instead. He gave him the wonderful feeling of being loved again when he needed it and shut him off, when he didn't. And he didn't love Germany, at least not as a lover but as a good friend. Sometimes he even felt guilty for playing a cruel game; hurting the person who cared most for him. But he had learned a long time ago, that love always hurt.

Roderich turned on the TV and then undressed slowly. He was already in his pajamas when he heard a knock at the door. He got out from bed and opened the door. There was nobody in the hallway, just a white piece of paper, folded together neatly.

He picked it up and closed the door again. Austria unfolded the paper and read the words: "Midnight, Room 223" The words were printed out so there was no chance to recognize the handwriting. He looked at the watch and there was still half and hour left before midnight.

It's probably a midnight snack party invitation from England or something similar from Spain, he thought. Those messages were not new to him nor did they surprise him.

Austria took his book from his suitcase and seated himself on his bed again.

He was late but why should he be punctual to a secret meeting? It was ten past midnight as he softly knocked at the door of room 223 which was located on the other side of the hotel. The door opened but the room behind was black and the dim light from the corridor didn't even illuminate the first few centimeters of the room. "Come in", a muffled voice from the inside said and after a few seconds Roderich followed the order.

He didn't see anything or anybody even when he was inside the room. The door was shut quietly and he was embraced tightly from behind. Germany, he thought immediately and wanted to put him in place when he felt a second and a third body against himself.

"What is going on?" he asked irritatedly but somebody placed a finger on his lips.

"Just a small gang bang with you in the middle", the voice was so muffled that Roderich didn't recognize it at all. France?, he thought.

"Thanks for asking first", he commented sarcastically and two of the voices laughed, their bodies vibrating against his, only the man standing behind him stood still as a statue. Definitely Germany, he thought.

"We know you, Austria. If we would have asked, you would have said no but if we capture you, there is no chance of you getting away. When was the last time we had this party? I do remember that you were also fine with more than three men"

"Impertinent" Roderich muttered but couldn't really argue because it was true. Outside of the bed, he was the boss and everybody who went against it was put in place immediately. But in bed, he wanted to be the submissive one, the one getting dominated. He liked it hard and painful and only a few countries could live up to his expectations and those gang bangs were everybody tried to outbid the one who had made him scream loudly before. His heart beat faster and he felt his cock grow hard.

"We will blindfold you know" the man behind him spoke for the first time, but his voice was also muffled. Did they all wear masks? It was too dark for him to see. He was being blindfolded and a change in the light told him, that the light was now turned on.

All three led him to a soft bed where they undressed him quickly. No kisses, no caresses took place. When he was stark naked, somebody quite roughly pushed him onto his knees. The blindfold didn't reveal anything but he heard zips opening and the rustle of clothes falling on the floor. A hand grabbed his hair and rather forcefully pushed him in the direction of one man's cock.

"Suck it", the voice hissed and he obeyed. The other two grabbed his hands and place them on their cocks. He found himself in hot action in less than five-minutes after entering the room. Roderich asked himself if he was already infamous for his special sexual needs. But he didn't allow his mind to think further because he had to concentrate on his three actions.

All voices were moaning and he was not quite sure about it but one of these voices may have been Spain. The three men changed their position and he found himself on his knees, still giving head to the cock he started with. Somebody kissed his spine and bit his shoulder-blade and Roderich started to moan. Person number three rubbed his buttocks and suddenly he felt cold and very sticky fingers rubbing over his anus. He panted and continued to moan at the cock in his mouth.

Two fingers entered and softly moved in and out. Roderich moaned loudly and tried to concentrate on giving head. He tasted cum as the man he sucked off came with only a few moan and hisses. Was that England?

The man who had come stood up and left, as did the one who had bit him. But he could feel the guy at his backside, pulling apart his buttocks. "Ready?" Roderich nodded slightly in response. The two fingers were removed and suddenly and very forcefully replaced with a cock. Roderich whimpered.

He was pushed down again by somebody and was made to raise his buttocks high up. His cheeks lay on the carpet, rubbing it as each thrust was even more forcefully than the last. The pace was slow and just so wrong. He moaned and tried to push himself against the man behind him until somebody took his arms and handcuffed them behind his back. Somebody was scratching him hard. And biting. Somebody caressed his back and then slapped his buttocks from time to time.

Who did what? He didn't know, he just felt the pain and the cock, rocketing him high up into the sky. Somebody knelt next to him on the floor.

"We knew you'd like it" he said and seated himself next to Roderich's face. This guy sounded like Denmark. He definitely had the voices wrong from the beginning.

"Suck me" And he did as ordered. The man at the back came loudly even though the mask still reduced the volume. Roderich felt the warm sperm on his back and buttocks, he knew he would be sticky like fuck the next morning.

Guy number two, who was there again was next and he didn't need long. He had probably already watched and just wanted to end this in him and/or on him. Roderich was pulled up and laid on the bed, with the handcuffs fixing his legs back against his head. Man number three entered him and nearly fucked his brains out, stroking his penis and thrusting hard in him.

Roderich came hard which seemed to make the penetrator happy because it didn't take him long and he finished on his chest.

Somebody trust into him again, making him open his mouth in a silence scream. But before he could close his mouth, another cock was thrust into his mouth. He licked it until he tasted his semen.

Austria was sore and he felt like falling out of a plane without a parachute but the man in him continued to thrust and thrust. He whimpered numbly. He still felt like falling as he came again, tensing his body until the rush of his orgasm left. The guy pulled out and came on his face, rubbing a finger in the cum and then pushing it in Austrias mouth to taste the semen.

"That's enough now", the voice said.

A hand went to his throat and pushed down. Roderich was held firm as he trashed in terror, eagerly trying to get some air until he saw black dots and passed out.

The next morning found him in his own bed again but with the weirdest love bites, bloody scratches and a sore ass which told him, that this had not been a strange dream. But somebody had cleaned him up.

He dressed for the day and then went down for breakfast, eying everybody suspiciously. He had the feeling that yesterday was a joint project with France, Germany and Spain but he was not sure and it could have been everybody. Well, every man at least.

But nobody eyed him in a new or different way, not even Germany who only nodded as he swept past.

The day went past very slowly again, nothing could take his mind off yesterday's happening. It frustrated him that nobody behaved differently and obsessively watched all the others for a reaction which betrayed them.

_L'amour says:_

look at him

I mean, don't look directly. He is desperately trying to find out who his partners were ;P

_Ludwig says_

Yes.

_Tomato love says:_

Roderich is so cute!

_King of the north says:_

Should we tell him that everybody at least watched when three of us where in action? :DDD

_The gentleman says:_

Probably not


End file.
